


The Tunnel

by 3amSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sam Winchester, Angry Sex, Between Rage and Serenity, Confusion, Connection between Sam and Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer (Supernatural), Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lucifer brings Sam back to life, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, but what I wanted to happen, kink ensues, not really - Freeform, supernatural 13x21, what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSoul/pseuds/3amSoul
Summary: Lucifer brings Sam back to life in the alternate universe and demands he help him with Jack. Being stuck in the tunnel with Lucifer reminds Sam of the Cage and things between them transpire. (Smut transpires).





	The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve been wanting to write about Sam and Lucifer´s connection for a while now and after seeing 13x21, ´´Beat the Devil´´ I thought it would be appropriate. Also inspired by the Pink Floyd song called ´´Lucifer Sam´´. It´s real, look it up :D  
> Second fic ever, comments welcome :)!

It was missing. That pained, agonized grimace on Sam´s face he inevitably acquired every time they were in the same room - lips squeezed tight, eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up as if he were fighting back a particularly violent bout of nausea - was missing. Cautiously, Lucifer continued speaking.

´´So, that´s it, Sammy. You have a choice. Help me get close to Jack… Or the vampires. It´s up to you, champ. ´´ he shrugged innocently.

Over the years, he´d learned that the Winchesters were never opposed to a deal if it meant keeping their family together. It was the card he was playing now and would have staked his grace on, until -

´´Vampires. ´´ Sam´s voice cut through the darkness.

´´Hah! ´´ Lucifer laughed coldly. ´´Umm ok, let´s not pretend I don´t know you Samuel. Cut the martyr crap and let´s get going. ´´

Sam silently took a step closer, entering the feeble icy glimmer of the flashlight the archangel was clutching. He was preceded by a heavy, metallic reek of his own blood and guts from his recent trip to the afterlife. The green eyes, glassy and bewildered stared down at the devil.

´´Vampires. ´´ He croaked.

´´You´d… You´d seriously rather die than help me? ´´ Lucifer scoffed. Something about the hunter was different. In their dirty little hideout, in a dilapidated tunnel belonging to another universe, it was as though the composed mask Sam always wore had begun to peel off. The whole ambient was reminiscent of the Cage when they were stripped down to their essences, perfectly and utterly alone.

´´You can´t even let me die, can you, Lucifer? ´´ Sam´s replied gravely as he inched closer. ´´You are my own, personal brand of torment, you know that? You made it possible for me to be born. Just for you. You designed me to be your perfect vessel. And even now, when you´ve lost everything and I said no so many times and you´ve got nothing left… You still can´t let me go. ´´

Lucifer looked away and licked his lips. Light danced on Sam´s face as the hand holding the flashlight began to shake lightly.

´´It´s pathetic, really… You´re nobody anymore. ´´ Sam looked him up and down. ´´Not even the devil… In fact, I might be the only thing reminding you of… Well, you. ´´  
´´That… That obvious, huh? ´´ Lucifer muttered quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Sam knew where it hurt.

Sam´s lips twitched, features uncharacteristically cruel. ´´No. It´s not obvious at all. But I know. ´´

´´How? ´´

Lucifer barely had time to finish the question, when the hunter´s long, cold fingers wrapped around his throat. He was in no real danger, but Sam´s abrupt rage shocked him into silence.

´´How?! How do I know? ´´ Sam sneered, slamming the blonde vessel against an ancient wooden beam.

´´Because wherever I go, I know you´re just around the corner. Waiting to show up and ruin everything. I know that no matter how far away I run, even if it´s another universe, you´ll crawl out of somewhere and find me! ´´

The green eyes bored into Lucifer´s blue ones with such ferocity that he was frozen to the spot. Sam squeezed tighter ´´And if you don´t… Then I come and find you. Because there´s no me without you. A disgusting… Neverending… Cycle! ´´ Sam panted and hissed through gritted teeth. Lucifer placed both hands on the hunter´s forearm but made no attempt to free himself.

´´Sam... ´´

´´ I´ll never help you with Jack. I´ll never let you do to him what you did to me. Latch onto him like a parasite and make him hate you… And love you more than life itself. ´´ Sam choked out the last words and squeezed his eyes shut.

´´ Nobody has ever loved me, Samuel. If they did, I wouldn´t have ended up in the Cag…´´

He was cut off by the hunter´s lips pressing hard against his own. Startled, Lucifer flinched, but allowed Sam´s tongue to caress his own, barely aware of the fact that he was wrapping his own hands around the taller man´s waist. It was perfection. His Sam. His dirty, confused, shivering Sam, clenching at his upper arms and moaning as if in relief.  
When the kiss broke, Sam´s rage had lost some steam and he ran a large hand down his own face, sighing heavily. ´´It was different than I´d pictured it... ´´

´´Sammy… What you said… I - ´´

´´Lucifer. ´´ Sam began calmly. ´´I´ve seen your true face. And you are a horrifying monster. And you´re pathetic and whine about what Chuck did to you all the time. But somehow, I… I can´t stop with you. Do you… Do you know that I feel your grace? Since you were inside of me years ago? I know when you´re happy… Angry… ´´

´´What else do you know? ´´

´´You love me. ´´

Lucifer let out a small laugh. ´´I´ve said it before: I don´t like you. You´re prissy and you´ve got a stick up your ass… But damn it… ´´ He clumsily tried to pull Sam into another kiss. Sam smirked, but allowed Lucifer another taste of his lips. The archangel´s kisses were short, almost chaste in his inexperience but at the same time feverish and needy.

´´You´ve got no idea what you´re doing, do you? ´´ Sam breathed a laugh against his mouth and Lucifer instantaneously pulled back, face flushed.

´´No, no, here… Let me… ´´ muttered Sam and took the lead. Lips slightly parted, he brushed them against Lucifer´s own mouth, patiently waiting for him to catch on and deepen the kiss. It was endearing, Sam thought, how the archangel´s breath hitched every time he teased with his tongue or nibbled on his lower lip. When he´d had enough of tangling Lucifer´s spikey blonde strands, Sam began exploring the vessel, running his hands down Lucifer´s thick arms, all the way to his waistband, where the hunter´s long fingers nimbly slipped under his matted white shirt, making contact with the sensitive skin. Lucifer´s eyes snapped open at that and he broke the kiss, panting. He gazed at Sam intently as he slid his hand across Lucifer´s sides, his body unexpectedly soft and cool.

´´I… Uh… Do you… I mean… ´´ Lucifer stammered something about an aging vessel and not being in shape when Sam cut him off.

´´I do, Lucifer. ´´

´´You do what? ´´ the archangel wrinkled his nose defiantly.

´´ I like you. Your vessel. Everything. ´´ with that, Sam buried his hands under the lapels of Lucifer´s jacket, and slid it off his shoulders. He stood there, painfully turned on and just as embarrassed in a thin white t-shirt, its tightness showcasing every imperfection. Impatient and predatory, Sam locked his eyes with Lucifer´s as the cold fingers settled on Lucifer´s chest and began teasing his already hard nipples. Lucifer gasped, a wave of pleasure making his cock twitch. He began helplessly rutting against Sam´s lean thigh. The sensation was intense, agonizing and delicious at the same time, as Sam´s fingers mercilessly twisted, teased and pinched at Lucifer´s sensitive chest.  
The hunter laughed at the pitiful, needy moans Lucifer breathed against his neck. He was growing impatient with his own erection. The way Lucifer melted into him and his body writhed and twisted for more was making him leak into his boxers.

´´Lucifer… ´´ Sam murmured pressing his lips against the archangel´s hair. ´´All of you… Right now. ´´

Lucifer stared at him for a split second, the desire in his eyes set Sam´s skin on fire. Here he was, the devil, the unbeatable archangel, falling all over again, a slave to passion. Sam´s fingers blindly found Lucifer´s belt in the darkness and began to feverishly undo the clasp. Lucifer panted into his shoulder.  
It wasn´t a pretty scene – love and hate, desire and repulsion, the dirty little hideout and growls of the vampires lurking outside all mixed into a rabbit hole and Sam and Lucifer were falling in head first.

Sam tugged the pants along with underwear down mercilessly, to reveal the vessel´s thick, strong thighs. Without thinking, Sam dug his fingernails into the pale skin and sunk his teeth greedily. Lucifer gasped, cock twitching violently. He´d only managed to pull the blood-stained jacket off of the hunter when Sam´s hot, moist lips made contact with the tip of his dick.

´´Sammy… ´´ he whimpered aimlessly, sinking deeper into the feeling of Sam´s hair tickling his lower belly. ´´Don´t stop… ´´

A large hand grabbed his ass strong enough to hurt, the other one supporting the base of his throbbing shaft. Sam was a horrible, insufferable tease. His tongue danced around the pulsating, leaking Lucifer, never taking him fully or truly applying the sweet pressure he desperately needed. Agonizingly slow touches sent moans and Sam´s name echoing through the tunnel until the hunter took him whole, licking and sucking, sending bouts of pleasure straight through Lucifer´s core.

´´Sam… Please… I´m going to… ´´ All of himself, his need, the pain, everything spilled into Sam´s mouth, drowning Lucifer in a wave of blinding pleasure. Despite himself, Lucifer pulled out and pressed his back against the wall, a quivering mess, trembling and gasping for breath.

Sam stood up quickly and turned away. It was impossible to tell what he was doing there, still fully dressed. Heaving, Lucifer came up behind him. He was reluctant to touch the hunter in this manic, volatile state, but resigned himself to gently placing a hand on Sam´s hip.

´´DON`T touch me! ´´ Sam flinched. But Lucifer knew. He boldly placed the other hand on Sam and pressed his forehead against the hunter´s broad back. Sam remained perfectly still, panting. Taking this as an invitation, Lucifer´s hand snaked its way to Sam´s crotch and began rubbing.

´´Noooo… ´´ Lucifer was pretty sure that the way Sam moaned his refusal was enough to change the definition of the word. He smirked against Sam´s shoulder and began stroking Sam´s clothed erection even harder, ´´I´ll stop, then… ´´ and harder… ´´ Yeah, I think I´ll stop… Leave you alone…´´ and harder, until Sam desperately groaned, grabbing Lucifer´s forearm to keep him from moving away. ´´Wow… I really should stop… Shouldn´t I? ´´ he hissed tantalizingly, sliding his hand down Sam´s pants. The skin to skin contact made Sam jump and he involuntarily grabbed Lucifer´s hair, pulling him into a messy kiss. Wrapping a hand around the taller man´s waist, Lucifer began jerking him off.

´´Now this I see you´ve done… Not such a virgin when it comes to getting yourself off, huh? ´´ Sam taunted, feeling Lucifer´s cool breath against his neck. Admitting that the archangel´s body pressed against him felt, safe and right was the last thing he would allow himself to do.

´´Perfect, Sam… You´re perfect… Just for me… ´´ Lucifer stammered, his large hand never losing rhythm, fully aware of the delicious friction driving Sam to convulse and beg for more.

´´Luci… ´´ Sam gasped through the darkness and the hot, sticky liquid trickled over Lucifer´s fingers. He held Sam tightly, helping him stay on his feet through the intensity of the orgasm. For better or for worse, they would always be intertwined, just like in this moment, barely supporting each other from collapsing – only this time it was literal.

Sam let out a long sigh and leaned into the archangel. It felt like the end of the world, everything finally out, said and done. Their breaths synchronized for a moment, and they stayed perfectly still. What they had wasn´t pretty. It wasn´t good. As far as others were concerned, it wasn´t even real. Except that somewhere, in a myriad of universes, in a tunnel full of dead bodies and vampires, in crushing darkness, Lucifer and Sam loved each other, amongst all the hate. The only way they knew how.

Minutes stretched painfully in silence. Sam didn´t dare turn around, as if not looking at Lucifer would erase the last half an hour from existence. Lucifer never unwrapped his arms from Sam´s waist when he spoke.

´´ You know the worst part? ´´ he sighed, ´´ I know you thought this would end it. If you could just get that gnawing, horrible need out of your system, you´d go back to trying to kill me properly. I did too. ´´

´´It just made it worse. ´´ The statement hung in the air around them, ominous and undeniable.

Finally, Sam shifted and faced the archangel. ´´This doesn´t change anything, Lucifer. ´´ he said, almost gently. ´´I´ll never help you. I´m going to keep fighting you. No matter how much… ´´

Abruptly, the crimson glow of Lucifer´s eyes set the tunnel alight. Sam saw him wearing one of his signature smirks that made him feel the archangel knew something he didn´t.

´´We´ll see about that… ´´ he winked and snapped his fingers.

Sharp forest air rushed painfully through Sam´s chest. Loud voices coming from his right told him he was in the vicinity of Bobby´s base camp. Lucifer was standing a few feet away, watching him wordlessly. As if on cue, Sam began walking back to the camp. Here it comes again, he thought. Another day, another fight, whether alongside or against Lucifer, he couldn´t tell anymore. The echoes of his own footsteps through the forest undergrowth followed closely by the archangel´s own, made him wonder if their wheel would ever stop turning. Deep down, he hoped it wouldn’t.


End file.
